1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nitride semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitride semiconductors have a high dielectric breakdown voltage, a high carrier mobility, and the like as compared to those of silicon semiconductors forming semiconductor devices which have been currently used in various fields. Accordingly, it is attempted to realize a switching element, such as a converter, using a nitride semiconductor. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-273486 and 2009-076845, a hetero-junction field effect transistor (HFET) using a nitride semiconductor has been disclosed as one example of a switching element.